earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Em Parker
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Rose Walker: 1988 - 2001 Em is the daughter of Desire of the Endless and a dream vortex host named Unity Kinkaid. It's likely she was conceived the night Adrian Veidt's intrinsic bombs rocked the world. Born with a twin brother, Drury, and after her father abandoned the family and her mother remarried, she later got a half-brother, Janosz or "Johnny". It was her new stepfather, Lazlo Valentin, who gave Rose the nickname "Em the Gem" saying her eyes were like precious stones. Em/Rose would find out many years later that her stepfather's pet name for her was derived from his obsession with a mysterious rock that had the same color as Em's eyes. Lazlo Valentin was contracted by the government to study the rock, mistakenly believing it was the same as the meteor rock Lazlo had been working on for years prior. Lazlo knew it was not, but did not share that info with his government handlers, letting his unhealthy interest in it worsen. Em Walker: 2001 - 2006 Preferring Em to Rose as she grew older into a beautiful teen girl, Em was a popular student with many friends and a healthy athletic interest in swimming. Em did not seem too troubled when her own mother's insanity required her to be housed in a nursing home. When Em came out as being bisexual at thirteen, her so-called friends ostracized her and Em began spending more time at home. One day, as her stepfather left to run some errands, he left the door to his home lab open and Em felt compelled to venture down to the basement. At first she thought it was curiosity, but it turned out to be some sort of metaphysical pull, originating from the green gem. When Em touched it, she found herself drawn into a vivid fantasy story that lasted for hours until her stepfather got home and knocked the gem from her hand. As he did so, there was a powerful shockwave that threw both stepfather and stepdaughter aside. Moments later, as Lazlo got to his senses, he saw laying beside his stepdaughter was her perfect doppelgänger, dressed in armor. Startled by this, Lazlo drugged the duplicate and put Em in her bed, counting on her recalling the dream and assuming she had fallen asleep. The ruse worked as Lazlo studied the dream clone. When he learned the clone was indeed the same girl as Em, on a genetic level and even the fingerprints, Lazlo gave the original Em the emerald again as she was sleeping, pulling Em into another vivid dream. When he pulled the stone from her hand, Em remained sleeping but another duplicate appeared, startled and confused, allowing Lazlo to drug her as well for study in his lab. This continued for a while until there was no less than twenty-six clones. Overrun with clones of his stepdaughter, Lazlo feared a revolt and reached out to Jervis Tetch. Both men agreed Em was the 'master clone' and the key to controlling the 'Pyglets'. Without concern for his stepdaughter, Lazlo sedated Em and took her, and her many dream clones, to the lab of Jervis Tetch. However, when Lazlo saw that Tetch's experiments were hurting Em, Lazlo changed his mind.Network Files: Em Parker 1 Em Walker: 2006 - 2009 When Lazlo Valentin and Jervis Tetch argued over the experiments Tetch was performing on Em, Em saw an opportunity to escape and managed to slide one arm out of her restraints ans seize the emerald. Em used the emerald to start returning her duplicates to their places of origin, as Lazlo and Tetch attempted to wrestle the emerald away. As the emerald was pried from her hand, having saved as many dream-selves as she could, Em used her last moment with the emerald to banish it elsewhere. Enraged by this, Lazlo and Tetch both turned on each other while Em slipped into a coma. Em awoke later in a hospital, being watched over by a large woman who introduced herself as Amanda Waller, an administrator with the Department of Extranormal Operations. Waller told Em that her stepfather was being taken into DEO custody along with Tetch, but Waller herself could not hide her interest in Em's ability and asked Em if she would be willing to help the United States government. Em's first "mission" was to attend the "March of the Masks" in National City and seduce one of Waller's agents, Alex Parker. Em did as requested but lost herself in the act, almost like she thought this was one of her dream-selves' lives and not her own. Em and Alex soon were married and after living in St. Roch for a while, the two moved to Gotham City where Em took a job at Arkham Asylum out of an interest in helping the mentally ill. Em Parker: 2009 - 2015 Fangirl: 2015 - Present Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) Em is quite invested in daytime soap operas and reality TV. She calls these shows her "stories", just like some old cat lady. Em seems to be actually addicted to stories and when her true origin was explained, this suddenly made much more sense as a side-effect of the Dream Vortex entity inside of her. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Instead of high-fives, when Emily and I greet each other or celebrate our antics, we give each other a "chest bing", usually accompanied by a celebratory shout of "Bing!" What is a chest bing? A gentler, sexier version of the 'chest bump' in which Em and I basically face each other and then tap the tips of our fully-clothed breasts against the others'... it was Em's idea. Threat Assessment Powers * Artifact: Em has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Enhanced Intuition: Em seems to be aware of anything that affects her on a universal scale including threats, anything that would affect her in any way, or even somebody talking about her. * Enhanced Resilience: Em's physical durability is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Interestingly, she still seems to feel pain and is known to cry over paper cuts. In fact, she seems more bothered by stubbing her toe than being thrown into a building and immolated. * Emotional Enhancement: Em seems to become stronger, faster, and even more durable when she is outright pissed off, super happy, or riding a high of emotions. Perhaps her emotional state unlocks additional power in her Imagem or allows her to tap into an unknown energy field. Worth noting that when she enters this state, her clothing changes to a white and pink color scheme. * Telekinesis: By tapping into the Odic Field, Em can influence matter with their mind. Through practice, she has developed a number of signature uses to these abilities. ** Binding: Em is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. This technique usually is conjured through glowing constructs of pink and white ribbons or chains. ** Levitation: Em can cause objects to hover or float in the air unassisted. Objects under 5 pounds of weight seem to require no real effort, regardless of the number of objects so affected. Objects weighing over a hundred pounds do require her singular focus and she seems unable to lift anything beyond a full ton of mass. ** Attraction/Repulsion: Em can use telekinetic energy to pull and/or push objects towards/away from herself. While both methods are potent, she seems to be noticeably more capable in repelling objects. This effect usually appears to be intense gusts of wind as her telekinetic energies cause havoc on air molecules. Em can also release an intense telekinetic energy upon a focused area causing great damage, repelling targets and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. ** Constructs: Em can change telekinetic energy into ectoplasmic physical tools, objects, weapons and other items. Em has a preference for creating war-blade style handfans as weapons, often ridiculously oversized, or propeller-like fan blade projectiles, again often oversized to a ridiculous degree. ** Flight: Em can use telekinesis to full-on fly. The full speed depends on her concentration but is typically also limited by her environment. In open air, she can reach supersonic speeds that can keep pace with modern military jet fighters, but in urban environments, she is hesitant to exert herself beyond 45 miles per hour for fear of going splat. ** Dimensional Shift: A recently developed ability, Em is able to somehow telekinetically altering atoms and molecules of matter to creating folds in the fabric of space. Exactly how she does this or where she goes when she steps through these voids is unclear. However, she often employs this to disappear and reappear a few seconds later wearing completely different clothing. * Telepathy: Em has the ability to sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally, and affect their thoughts. ** Reception: Em can sense the thoughts of other people. Usually, she can only sense the surface thoughts, but they can also push farther into subconscious and memories with intense effort. ** Empathy: Apparently, Em has some passive ability to affect and manipulate the emotions of others, with the possibility to override their own emotional behavior entirely. While Em may be able to learn to how to better harness this ability, it seems to take effects subconsciously without any conscious effort of her own. Those most affected by this are those who remain in her proximity for the longest time and/or bond with her on some intimate emotional level. Supposedly this effect can be a double-edged sword. Positive emotions are enhanced, but so are negative ones. If the emotional relationship between Em and the subject is a complex one, such as an intimate relationship built on love, the target may be slowly driven insane due to their own inability to understand their behavior and the luster of the 'artificial' emotions wearing off. * Quantum Endowment: This one is subject to debate but only numerous occasions, Em has claimed that she possesses the rarest type of beauty there is: pure infinite beauty, specifically in the locale of her breasts. Yes, you read that right... her boobs. If Em is to be believed, no one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem or their sexual orientation, can deny Em's bosom possesses infinite beauty. Again, if Em is to be believe, she can her bosom to coerce people to get whatever she so desires and that's just the easiest thing she can do with them. Em refers to this power as "Fan Service". ** Hypnosis: Em can put others in a suggestive trance upon visual contact with her breasts, supposedly. This effect may take a few minutes to work or happen instantly, I'm not sure. Again, I highly doubt this power is real. ** Social Magnetism: Em claims that the mere sight of her cleavage can attract others, even if they can't justify it. Supposedly she uses this to distract enemies in combat and make "fast friends". Yeah... Karen tried the same excuse. I think she just like the way they look. Weaknesses * Crazy: To put it mildly, Em is off her rockers. She sometimes talks about seeing colored letters and talks about how people are trapped in boxes. She also legitimately stalked her ex-husband. Furthermore, she does seem to suffer from PTSD linked to her episode with Jervis Tetch. * Flirtatious: Em cannot help herself. She needs to flirt. * Dirty Mind: If there's a "that's what she said" or another dirty punchline to be had and provided has the time, she will surely insert it... no matter the situation. * Imagem: The source of her powers, supposedly. A well placed shot to her Imagem can disable many of her powers for a time. Also, some cosmic beings, like the Monitor and Anti-Monitor seem able to cut off the feed of energy empowering her Imagem. It is worth noting that only Em seems able to remove the Imagem from her forehead, regardless of force and only she seems able to access its powers... which she activates by slapping the gem to her forehead and shouting "Sha-Blam-Ow!" and is taken up in a gust of wind which gives her a complete wardrobe change and hair coloring. The sequence can be instantaneous but often seems to go on for thirty seconds or more.Deluxe Oracle File: Em Parker Arkham Employee File Employment History * Arkham Asylum: Sergeant (4 years) * Arkham Asylum: Officer (4 years) * Gotham City D.A.’s Office: Paralegal (2 years) * Gotham City Parks Dept: Pool Lifeguard (3 years) Education * Security Officer Certification Course * Some College Notes * As a teenager, she was saved from a kidnapping by the vigilantes known as Batman & Robin. * Received commendation for preventing the escape of patient Arnold Wesker (#88583), by threatening to throw his puppet in the grounds’ wood-chipper if Wesker did not immediately return to his cell. * Recently, under investigation for allegations of conspiring with patient Harvey Dent (#87403).Arkham Employee File: Emily Parker Trivia and Notes Trivia * Fangirl wears an alien gem in her forehead, that Waller got a hold of that brings out Fangirl's dormant psychic powers. * Is addicted to iced coffee drinks, particularly hazelnut, vanilla, or caramel flavors. * Sneezes when she 'smells' bullexpletive. * Em is a slob. Her apartment is a mess. She claims to absolutely despise cleaning and has claimed she is allergic to bleach. * Em will stop whatever she is doing to read a notification from her smart phone. * Em absolutely hates to do math or measure things. As a result, eating anything she baked is highly discouraged. * Em snores when she sleeps... really loudly, if her neighbor Angelica Aimes is to be believed. * Can fall asleep at the drop of hat, but refuses to do so unless bored out of her mind or exhausted beyond all measure... or is drugged. * Adamantly believes that Jar Jar Binks is an evil Sith Lord. * Always bites her lip when she thinking hard or trying her best to not misbehave. * Thinks that socks are a suitable birthday present. Also, apparently, she thinks the same about, uh, adult intimacy aids. * Is always down for a party, especially one with a theme. * When not on patrol or working, she can usually be found at a bar or club. * Is prone to spontaneous dance when just the right song is played. * When she "babysits" Ellie MacKay, she teaches the teen girl "important life lessons". * Em has become quite invested in daytime soap operas and reality TV. If nothing else is on, she likes to hang out in the Sphere's Observation Deck and watch the Monitor's Observation Module over his shoulder. This often causes the Monitor to leave and so then Em helps herself to spying on random people as a substitute for a lack of reality TV. Apparently she finds a newlywed couple in New Mexico to be 'riveting television'. * Em's favorite snack is cheddar and sour cream flavored potato chips. She will polish a bag off by herself in a single sitting. * Em is known to get into some silly antics with her next door neighbor and best friend, Angie Aimes. The two have been compared to Wilma and Betty from the Flintstones. * Instead of high-fives, when Emily and Angie greet each other or celebrate their antics, they give each other a "chest bing", usually accompanied by a celebratory shout of "Bing!" * Em is a firm believer that women should be allowed to express their sexuality just as much as men. Using derogatory terms against her in regards to her promiscuity will earn you a punch to the face, also to the back of the head, or swift kick between the legs. You go, girl! Testify! * Her employee number is 13-207. Notes * Emily Parker/"Fangirl" is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * Her costume is based on the character Ultra Comics, who was also able to break the fourth wall, and a bit inspired by the look of Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), from Marvel Comics. * The "Ask Me About My Feminist Agenda" t-shirt is a nod to the Marvel comic Mockingbird #8. * She's a composite character of Rose Walker, the daughter of Desire of the Endless. Roy noted that Em's civilian appearance look identical to Rose's redesign appearance in the recent ''Sandman Universe ''series. Links and References * Appearances of Em Parker * Character Gallery: Em Parker Category:Original Characters Category:Arkham Staff Category:Metahuman Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrid Category:Composite Character